My great journey
by totallybob
Summary: Mersades and Kyrie follow Naruto into a lake ending up in Naruto's world. Mersades and Kyrie try to find a way back home because frankly ANBU scare the crap outta us. Minato/oc everyhotguy/oc Akatsuki soon, Minato later. REVISED. SHIPPUDEN SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

It was the day right before middle school starts and I became a 7th grader.

I wasn't at all exited.

You see I have this thing, it's sort of like a disease were I only date people that are taller than me.

I've never gone out with anyone.

I did go to Indiana once (well for five months anyway) and most of the guys were pretty tall. Two of them were taller than me, But I didn't go out with ether one. I don't know why I guess it was just because I was kind of shy, When I wasn't around Mersades that is.

Mersades is my BFF (best friend's forever), we met in the 3rd grade. Of course I was shy around her at first but when I got used to her then we were inseparable. Mersades is a little sorter than me, (every one is.) and she has very sort brown/black and some gold streaks in her hair. She wears make-up, baggy clothes, and wasn't afraid to be her self. She was also a good listener and she'd give advice when I needed it.

Now me, My names Kyrie. I'm a 5'9 to 5'10 in height, I weigh 97 pounds in weight; I have long curly brown hair which was always frizzy (and I hated it.). I liked wearing black tights but this year I'm going to have to wear jeans, I have a thing against bras and jeans though I were them anyway (you know P.E.). I'm kind and I like having friends. Any way back to the story…

I was sitting on the sofa, looking out side when my mom called to me.

"Kyrie!"

"Yeah!"

"Did you pick out your out fit?" Tomorrow I was going to were dark jeans with a white shirt, a pink plaid jacket that I got from Hot Topic and high heel sandals. (I'm not a preppy girl; those are just the only sandals I have… I do love sandals.)

"Yeah mom." I yelled down the stairs.

"Ok then go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok mom" I said and crawled up in my bed, and fell asleep.

The next day I got up got dressed and then my mom straightened my hair, to my surprise it turned out flat, frizz free. I shoved on my shoes and walked out to the car, my mom followed me. Once we got to the car we didn't talk much. We went to human bean then to school, I thanked her but she was to busy to notice. Then a blond spiky hair boy that I felt like I knew walked in the front of the car waved at us in an apologetic way (my mom almost ran over him). My mom didn't take it too lightly, she honked at him and he scurried along. He was kind of… cute in a way, that it seemed we were related at least but I couldn't shake of the feeling that I knew him.

"Bye." I whispered and got out of the car with my binder, bag and my human bean.

"Love you." She said rather loudly with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." I said and walked off. I passed by most of my friends that said hi or said hi and told me to sit by them in homeroom.

I was walking to my locker when Mersades caught up with me. Today she was wearing a white shirt that said peace in black and light blue jeans with black converse.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" she said and gave me a hug. I patted her back.

"Yeah I-" I was about to say but then the blond boy walked by and then I looked at his face, he looked lost and confused. Maybe I could help him out, I thought to myself and started thinking but after a while I started following him. It's perfectly normal… right, I mean my locker is in that direction anyway, I thought to my self again. Mersades kept following me, and kept asking what I was doing. But I kept following the boy. I stopped by my locker to put every thing away, then looked around, but the boy was nowhere in sight. I looked around for a few more seconds then decided to go to my homeroom, but then as I turned the corner I hit something, or somebody. It was that blond haired boy, I picked up my binder and papers then helped him with his.

"I'm so sorry!" I said after I stood up.

"It's nothing." He said, standing up himself "Hey! Do you know were Mrs. Lay's class room is? By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Kyrie but I don't feel like sharing my last name." I said with a smile.

"Why's that!" Naruto said.

"Because… its weird!" I yelled. My last name was long, and I mean it literally is Long

"Hey, I found you!" said Mersades. I didn't know I lost her.

"Oh, yeah. Huh." I said and shrugged "Hey if you want me to show you our homeroom then hurry it up!" I yelled then I ran towards the direction to where the room was.

"Right." Naruto said, and then followed me. It was still bugging the crap out of me that I didn't know who he was.

Once we were at the homeroom I sat down next to my friends and started talking to them about what I've been doing over the summer and how Indiana was. Naruto sat down next to me and started talking and making friends with the other boys then after a while started talking to me,

"So why'd you fall onto me?" said he said loudly, everybody stared at us, there's was some giggles from the girls and some woos from the boys. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Will you shut the hell up?" I whispered angrily. "You're going to embarrass me!" I said even know I didn't really mind it, I mean I embarrass the hell out of my self every day with Mersades, once we threw a wet Garfield cat that we got from Mersades ex-boyfriend, chucked it at the wall and it ricocheted on a very preppy girls head (her name was Nicole) … Best. Day. Ever. But at our school if I a guy even gives a friendly wave to you you'll hear about it for months, trust me I know.

"I think he already did." Said Brandon Q, (the other Brandon is my friend, who I thought was gay for the longest time, not that there was anything wrong with being gay.) the most annoying person ever, then he laughed, some people laughed and others kept watching the scene.

"Oh shut up Brandon!" I yelled.

"Why don't you make me." He said calm, but a little nervous, he's been afraid of me since I punched him in the stomach, and made him cry.

"What's the matter Brandon? You sound a little nervous, you afraid I'm going to kick your butt again" I said and smiled, while everybody laughed at Brandon. Naruto tried to talk under my hand. I took my hand off his mouth. "Oh sorry."

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Lays yelled while bursting through the door. I wonder where she even went; I didn't notice she was even gone.

"Well!" she yelled again. Naruto stood up, she stared at him.

"I believe we were talking." Naruto said and then sat down. I looked at him with amusement, and some people laughed, Mrs. lays however did not find this very funny.

"Since today is the first day ill let you off with a warning Mr…" said Mrs. Lays staring at Naruto.

"Uzumaki, if you please." He said it almost sounded like he was forcing the words out. Was he trying to be polite? She stared at him for a while then walked off.

"Everybody get a book." She said there were some groans. "Now!" she said then we all moved. After homeroom I started walking down to my first period class, cooking… great. Sadly Naruto wasn't in that class (or at least I don't think he was), so I just shrugged and walked off. Mersades was in that class though, yay! Mersades jumped up and down and started waving at me. I smiled, waved back and started walking up to her.

"Come on Kyrie we got to get some seats!" then she pointed to a near by table with one guy already in it. "We're sitting there." She said then crossed her arms, to make it official. It was a habit she did and when she did it I couldn't make her change her mind.

But I still eyed her suspiciously. The guy was ranked #39 in the book of who's the hottest guy in seventh grade (made by Mersades, and I.). We also have a book for eighth graders to, but not for sixth graders cause… well there really small at our school… I mean like half my size, which isn't that small for some girls but it was pretty small for us. I looked around the room he was the hottest guy here. (Says the book anyway not in my opinion)

"#39 huh." I say with a grin on my face. She grabbed my arm and started pulling.

"Look it's either him" she pointed towards the boy "or them" then she pointed to a group of preps, one of them was doing her make up, well one flipped her hair. Mersades absolutely hated preps, one time Nicole (big prep) was calling her and dog patting the top of her head and before I could get Mersades to calm down she punched the prep in the face and put her hand behind her back, shoved her to the ground and made her eat dirt, of course Mer (her nick name) got sent to the principles but I was there to back her up, I was like her lawyer, and she usually only got one or two days detention, it wasn't aloud that I did that but I did anyway and soon they really just didn't care that I did it, they said they thought it was good education, and they said that I could only do it if I wanted to be a lawyer when I grow up, when I told them I did, (I lied) and they let me do it.

"Fine lets go sit…" I tried to say but she already sat me down across from a empty seat and she sat next to me and stared intently at her next victim Ricky (#39).

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked as he stared at Mersades then at me. He maybe ranked #39 but his attitude got him no friends.

"Why this is are new seats? Didn't you know Ricky?" she said trying to sound pleasant.

"And who told you could sit here?" he asked, a little annoyed. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky…" Mer said, and she glared at him. "I did."

"Well…" He was about to say but Mersades grabbed his jacket and lifted him almost out of his chair.

"Sorry did you have a problem with that?" she asked still trying to keep her self from exploding.

"N- No I h-have no problem w-with that." He said, shaking, and lifting up his hands in defeat. Mersades let go of his jacket.

"Good." She said with a smug smile and sat back down, in victory. I looked over at the empty seat, it felt like somebody was supposed to sit there but I didn't who.

"You have the book?" Mersades said without looking at me. I always had the book be cause when ever I would give it to Mer she always lost it, well that and I had to cross off names, and rank people down or up. I only moved people down cause they did something wrong to Mersades or they almost picked a fight with her.

"Let me guess move Ricky down?" I asked and took out the book from my jacket pocket.

"Yep" she said dead serious, she always was when it came to the book. ( I'm talking about the who's the hottest guy in seventh grade book by the way.) every body wanted that book, it was like a game going around the school who ever was #1 was the hottest guy and it would definitely boost there popularity to. The number one guy one the list writes now was Barrett and he was rumored to already have three girl friends and it's the first day of school! We told every body last year that we were making a book for the boys and at first nobody cared then people started to ask and ask and it was amazing how many people were in the book. only six people didn't go in the book out of the hole seventh grade and eighth grade. We were popular to but only with the boys and we knew they were only trying to use us to get the spot of #1. But #1 was one of are friends and Mersades ex and she didn't care that he was her ex she still thought that he was the hottest so that's why he #1. I made some opinions too though when I thought Mer was being used I wrote the person who tried to use her at the bottom of the pile. After that happened and people were aware of it most of them stopped using her.

"To what number this time?" I asked and smirked. I never liked Ricky.

"#68" she said and turned her face to smile at me. That actually wasn't like her at all she'd probably put him in the hundreds (big school). Maybe she was sick or something. But Ricky didn't like this at all, if looks could kill shed be dead. His popularity just dropped by a lot, to him that is, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Mer didn't seem to notice the cold stare she was getting.

"You feeling okay?" I asked with a worried face.

"Yep! She said and grinned, "It's the first day so I'm going to go easy." She said and put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Should I just move him down or add somebody that's in the Book to take it?"

"Neither." She said.

"I don't follow" I said, confused.

"We will ask Naruto if he wants to be in the book and take the spot." She said and smiled. He is our new friend and he should deserve the chance at #1." She said and smiled.

"Does that mean you find him attractive?" I asked smirking.

"Nope I'm doing this for him." She said, she sounded serious. Ricky looked furious. I sighed

"All right then class shall we begin?" the teacher said as he walked in. he was late, the bell rang eight minutes ago. I raised my hand. And read his name off the board,

His name was Mr. clut, Weird name. He looked like a funny old man and was dressed like he was going to Hawaii

"Yes" Mr. clut said to me his glasses almost coming off his nose.

"Why are you so late?" I asked him, there was some giggles in the class.

"It's not that I'm late, you're just simply early." He said and walked away, as I processed that through my brain a little.

"Okay." He said and smiled. "I'd like to know you all so lets, stand up and say each of your…" he was about to finish but somebody ran into the door that leads into the room , and fell backwards on the cement sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I know that I spelled Mercades wrong okay? I just wanted to spell it that way so…. Btw my character doesn't know who Naruto is. It doesn't exist in that world… well they are on earth so technically it's our world… but anyway just wanted to say that and…. Comment! Yes comment, please thanks!

P.s. I don't own Naruto! Forgot to say this in my last chapter… I do own the people at the school though…. And I don't own the songs ok?

"Naruto?" I say, when he comes barging in out of breath, right after he just flew back on the side walk after hitting the door pretty hard. Like me and Mersades were on queue we both started laughing at the exact time, just like we stopped laughing at the same time, after getting cold stares. Naruto ran over to Mr. clut explaining then took the seat that was in front of me. "I thought you weren't in this class" I whispered looking at him.

"Got the wrong schedule" he said putting his head on the desk.

"Tough day?" I asked.

"Not tough, boring." He said then sighed.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to be on the list!" Mersades said loudly, now everybody's eyes were on us. But Mersades didn't care and neither did I. Narutos' head flew up.

"What list…" he said looking intently at her.

"Well it's…. Sort of like a hot or not list… a competition for the boys… you make it to the top you have popularity and the girls…" Mersades said trying to explain it without looking like total idiot.

"Well I do like competition…" Naruto said pondering the two choices. "Sure I'll join could be fun" he said flashing a grin.

"Yes!" Mersades said throwing her fist in the air.

"Quiet down please." Said Mr. clut. Then he began to ask people what they know about cooking. It went by fast and soon enough the bell rang. The next period was science and I had that with Mersades too, but this time definitely not Naruto. I and Mersades mostly talked to each other, and that made that period go by fast to. Third period was language arts but that I didn't have with Mersades or Naruto. I sat by my other friends and actually paid attention this time, and boy did it go slow. Next was P.E. and that one I had with Naruto. I ran to the P.E. girl's locker room and got a new lock. Then I started to change into P.E. uniform, I got out of my shorts and shirt, and put on my other shirt when I heard screaming. I rushed over to see what every body was screaming about… but I was still in my bra and underwear, and shirt on… nothing else. I shoved my way through the screaming, and angry girls, wondering what the hell somebody had done to cause this.

Once I got to the front I was shoved into the opened area, landing on my hands and knees. I opened my eyes to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki looking apologetically at the angry, then looked at me eyes pleading with help. I immediately stood up and ran him out of the girls' locker room. Once we got out I looked at him straight in the eye, I could tell he was nervous. Some of the girls were peeking out the door seeing to what we were up to.

"Do you need something?" I yelled at the girls. They scurried away. When they were gone I looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto…" I said calmly.

"Y-yes Kyrie" he said and looked down. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Before I knew it I was hunched over laughing my but off.

"What's so funny?" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up.

"You!" I said still laughing "I mean you looked so, so petrified of me! Like I was going to beat you!" I said in-between laughs. Naruto was about to say something but the bell rang. I got up from the ground. "Well better get dressed." I said and walked into the girl's locker room, leaving Naruto out side staring after me.

When I got inside the locker room everybody was staring at me. And I mean EVERYBODY. I hurried and got my P.E. uniform on; Mrs. Jack (our P.E. teacher) blew her whistle and told us to line up for attendance.

After attendance she told us we had to run around the track two times and then do five push ups. We stood on the start waiting for the boys to come over to the start line. Naruto ran over to me, with a big smile on his face.

"Watch me leave you in the dust." He said with a smirk. Great, I thought to my self, I suck at running. But I won't mind beating him…

"Ha please, like you can." I said smiling back at him. "Bet you three dollars you can't beat me"

"You're on" The teacher blew her whistle, and me and Naruto ran off. I ran so hard it hurt. I hate running, especially when Naruto was beating me. I ran harder and harder until I was just a little bit ahead of him, smiling like I've never smiled before, it was great until,

I tripped.

Naruto realized this and ran over to me. I was gripping my leg tightly, blood coming through the cracks of my fingers. Damn my clumsiness. Naruto held out his hand. I took it, and as soon as I took it I ran, crossed the line and did five push ups, and then plopped on the grass, Leg still gushing out blood. Naruto laid down beside me, and put his arms behind his head.

"Three… dollars" I gasped.

"Umm I don't have three dollars" Naruto said with a sly grin on his face.

"Its okay Mercedes already owes me thirty-seven dollars." I said smiling. I stood up and looked around people were still doing their first lap. Naruto stood up beside me. I looked up at him.

"I think I need a band-aid" I said looking at my still gushing leg. I took one step and winced in pain. It stung really bad. Naruto picked me up bridal style, and walked over to the teacher explaining what happened. The preps were gossiping again I guess it couldn't hurt to hear… I tried to listen but I kept hearing whispers and in those whispers was two words that I could make out clearly.

Naruto and Kyrie.

Naruto sat me down on the seat. The teacher said he had to go get bigger bandages and a wash cloth. Long story sort, he told Naruto to look after me. Naruto plopped down beside me.

"If only Sakura was here she could heal you." He said and paled realizing that he said that out loud.

"Who's Sakura?" I asked then smiled. "Is she you're girlfriend?" I purred the last word.

"N-no" he stuttered "she's um my… um. School nurse! Yea school nurse! I knew he was lying, because the way his face look when he came up with the idea 'school nurse'. It was like looking at my little brother.

"Right, right" I said, as the teacher came over, and bandaged my leg up. I walked over to where everybody was. After that P.E. went by pretty fast.

Next up, math.

Naruto, Mersades and me all had math together. Mersades and I walked together while Naruto walked with his other friends. Mersades and I talked about something's, well on our way. We got a seat in the last row, then Naruto came in with ten jocks bye his side, very high in 'the book' jocks. Naruto sat by us which made all the jocks sit by us. Not to mention Mersades ex had to sit right by her.

Mersades got so pissed. She almost broke the desk in half, punching it imaging his face.

"Get; Away; From; Me." She said with a growl. She caught her EX boyfriend kissing a girl, right after she confessed her love to him.

"Sorry no can d-" He said but before he or Mersades could say thing, I back slapped him, hard against the face.

"I believed she said to MOVE YOUR BUTT!" I yelled, standing up. Thank god the teacher wasn't here. He scurried away holding his cheek, to the far side of the room. Mersades and Naruto looked at me with a surprised look on there face. I sat back down, and let out a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" I and Mersades said in union. After that everything went back to normal… that is until the number one guy in our 'book' came in.

All the girls (besides me and Mersades) did a heavenly sigh when he walked past them. He walked to us smiled at Mersades and me and sat where Mersades Ex was. He nodded to both of us.

"So what's up?" I said smiling. He was me and Mersades best friend, his hotness was a bonus. He had a black with blue steaks, and a tight shirt that you could literally see his abs through, with a black leather jacket and baggy jeans, with vans.

"Can I talk to both of you?" he said. I and Mersades liked the sound of that.

"Sure." We said. He led us outside, and shoved his hands in his pockets; Looked around to see if nobody was there then, looked straight at us.

"Cant tell anybody got it?" he said. We nodded. "I'm gay." He said and squeezed his eyes shut, Getting ready for us to judge him.

I slowly handed Mersades five dollars. (We made a bet. Mersades thought he was gay I didn't blah blah blah.) Then Mersades slowly handed me it back (she owed me money).

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"It was a bet…" I said

"I knew you were-" Mersades began to yell but me and Eric (the newly discovered homosexual standing next to Me.) covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" he whispered, and I said. We took our hands off of her mouth so she could talk.

"Heh, sorry" she said, and smiled. I looked at the math room door.

"We might want to get back to class…" I said walking to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Mersades and then started to follow. Eric hesitated then followed too. When we got inside everybody was staring at us. What's with the staring today? I scratched my head then went back to my seat. Naruto looked at me questing what I was doing, but I just waved my hand to shoo him off. Mr. Color finally came in and started explaining things, about how we were in the normal math class, and other stuff like our names and made us do name tags. I mean come on were not in second grade here! After class I and Mersades started singing. Math is boring, okay? Its so boring it makes me and Mersades sing after class… plus were just weird. And worst of all, we sang love is a battlefield by Pat Benatar.

"We are strong! Heart ache to heart ache we stand. No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield." Mersades and i started to sing really loudly, with Naruto and Eric by are sides looking totally embarrassed.

I elbowed Naruto "embarrassed much?" He started to laugh.

"No." he said in a sarcastic voice "not at all." Eric did not seem to notice the ten people talking to him, because he was way to busy looking at Naruto… blushing… oh no. what why should I care! I don't like Naruto! But… he is like my kid brother… I looked at the ground pondering what I should do. I looked over at Mersades… she was completely oblivious so I guess she was out of the question for asking for help.

"Well I need to go." Naruto said and started to walk away from us.

"What about your things" I asked. He looked at me.

"What things." He said and turned the corner. Eric looked at his watch.

"I need to go too." He said and walked away from Mersades an I. An evil grin spread on my face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." I asked her.

"Let's go jump Nicole?" she said and smiled at the thought of it.

"No! Let's go follow Naruto." I said, and rolled my eyes.

"You mean stalk him?" Mersades said and raised an eyebrow.

"Follow. Anyway don't you want to know were he's going I mean he seeming in a rush." I said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She said. We started walking and turned the corner were Naruto turned. We looked around, and saw Naruto going into the… forest?

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked her. She nodded. We started running to be the entrance to the forest was, and then we slowed to a walk and looked around. I spotted his orange colored jacket

"Over there." I said and pointed. We started walking over were I saw him when we got there we saw Naruto jump into a large pond.

"Why is he going into that pond?" Mersades said. "And I thought we were weird."

"We are weird." I said. "I guess we will just wait for him to come up then." I said. It was about ten seconds after that I saw a green glowing light, in the pond.

"Did you see that?" Mersades gasped, in excitement.

"Yea… maybe we should head back." I said

"NO! Are you crazy we need to find out what the hell that was!" Mersades yelled. She took off her shoes, and jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't want to get my stuff wet, besides this is just like a swimming suit." She said, and gave me a glare that told me to do the same. Reluctantly I did the same, grabbed my stuff and put it in the plastic bag so that it will protect my stuff.

"Hey can you put my stuff in there too?" she said

"Fine" I said and jumped in the lake with me and Mersades stuff. Just as I was about to go to the surface something was pulling me to the bottom of the lake. Mersades…. I thought. But when I looked down I saw the green light sucking me down. I tried to scream, but only a muffled sound came out. I saw Mersades grab my hand and try to pull me up but instead we both got pulled down.

And into the dark abyss we went.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Hey chapter 3! Yay! Now this chapter will actually be about Naruto's world there not at school anymore… in fact there not going back to school for a while so… well not there worlds school. (Hint, hint) anyway… that's it…

Sorry by the way this chapters going to be sort.

Own Naruto…. Um… no.

I slowly opened my eyes, and then looked up at the sky. Somebody must have rescued us, I thought to my self. Then I looked around. Newspapers were under me and somebody was clutching my hand. I looked over at who it was.

_Mersades_, I thought, _she's still sleeping I shouldn't wake her_.

I looked around some more. I saw that we were in an ally way.

_So they rescued us and they left us in an ally way… interesting_, I thought to myself.

"W-wheres my bag?" I said. It had all Mersades and my stuff in it! A Drop of water fell and hit me on my forehead. I slowly looked up. "My bag! On a nail… eight feet above me…" I said and frowned.

_Why me_?

I hate heights. Then I noticed there was nails leading up to that nail that had my bag on it. I looked down at Mersades, she started to snore. Well she's not getting up anytime soon. I stepped on the first nail carefully to make sure that it wouldn't come out of the wall. I grabbed the high left nail with my hand and pushed my self up, and stepped on to the lower left one. Then I put my right leg on the right lower nail, then pushed my self on the left nail then pushed my self up.

_Thank you Mom for making me do rock climbing at the YCAM, And Thank God I'm tall._

I moved my right leg to the nail and stepped on it. I reached for my bag and right when grabbed it the nail on my right fell out, then the left one and I found myself clutching my bag, for dear life, with both of my hands.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." I whispered to my self. Then before I knew I was looking down. I shrieked, causing Mersades to wake up.

"Kyrie!" she yelled. "Stop messing around!"

"Yeah sorry about that I just had to hang seven flipping feet in the air!" I yelled at her.

"Hey girl what are you doing?" said somebody. But then the nail fell out of the wall and I waited for the impact of the ground to hit me. Hey least I got my bag. I felt arm's wrap around me, as I fainted.

I woke up in a white room. I jumped up and stood on the bed I was on.

"I'm dead!" I squeaked. "No this can't happen, I haven't been to Paris! I haven't been anywhere!" I screamed. A pair of hands went on my shoulders. A man with a mask that looked like a cat was still holding my shoulders; I couldn't see his eyes because the mask had little slits in it. Mersades! I looked around and saw her in a chair, chained by the ankle.

"Oh my god you're going to hurt me!" I yelled and backed up into another man with a mask. Then I really looked around there were three men surrounding me. I pointed to my bag that was in the other corner of the room. I pointed to it. "You can have my two dollars that's in there if you leave me alone!" the man came closer then put a weird knife on my neck. "Fine!" I screamed "you can have the coupon too!" he took the knife slowly away from my neck. I ran to the bag as fast as I could, but I fell straight to the ground. I looked down to see that there was a chain on my leg leading to the bed. "No! I wont let you have the coupon!" I screeched. I only had one more visit till I got a free drink. I reached for my bag, but before I could get it somebody stepped on my hand. I whimpered.

Mersades finally woke up. She looked confused. Then she saw what was happening. She took out a knife from her bra. Bra? Oh craps were still half naked aren't we? Wait were did she get a knife.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her. "And where did you get the knife?"

"Bottles" Mersades said simply. Bottles was a hobo that Mersades hung out with. The masked man that was stepping on my arm took a step backward. The door burst open.

"I told you not to interrogate them until I got here!" yelled a blond haired woman with two pigtails in on her back and the biggest boobs I have ever seen.

"Lady Tsunade." Said the men and bowed. She looked over at Mersades and frowned.

"What a weird knife." She said. All I did was blink and I saw her with Mersades knife.

"What the hell?" Mersades said looking at her hand. Tsunade examined the pocket knife, ignoring Mersades. She threw the knife. I looked at were she threw it and it was sticking out of the wall right beside Mersades head. She picked up my bag, and threw it on the bed. Then started looking through it, She held up my cell phone.

"What's this?" she asked. I looked at Mersades then back at her.

"Great Mersades we got the Stupid thieves." I said and Mersades giggled.

"Hold your tongue when talking to the Hokage!" said one of the masked men. "We are not thieves."

"Ho what?" I asked. Mersades started laughing, but silenced when another masked man looked at her. We could feel the tension in the room. Tsunade grabbed chin and made me look up her.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

Somebody walked into the room he had a scar across his face and a bandana over his head.

"Finally you're here Ibiki." Tsunade said, "Start right away." Tsunade sat on the bed.

"You're first." Ibiki said pointing at me. "So, Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" he cracked his knuckles.

"I… have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Not happening." Ibiki said coldly. I saw Mersades crawling over to where the ends of the chains were, it was in the ground but there were cracks around it. She was going to wedge it out with her pocket knife. She mouthed the words 'distract them' to me. I jumped up and did the first thing that came to my mind.

I kicked Ibiki in his "special place".

He didn't do anything.

"Are you a chick?" I asked, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Chick?" said Ibiki confused. I put my foot behind his heal and pushed on his shoulder. This time he fell back-wards.

"Done!" yelled Mersades holding up a brick of cement.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tsunade throwing a punch at Mersades, well I opened a window. Mersades held up the cement block and Tsunade punched the cement block instead of Mersades face. The cement crumbled into dust. I picked up my chain.

"Come on Mersades!" I said well jumping out the window. Mersades followed me. We fell on a sidewalk… well I landed on the Grass face first, and Mersades landed on me.

Then we ran.

The men with the masks started running at us.

"Mersades!" I yelled.

"I know run!" she yelled. We turned the corner.

"My bag!" I yelled.

"Who cares about your bag!" she yelled.

"Our stuff is in it!" I yelled pissed off.

"Oh… that's bad." She said.

"No Mersades it's a good thing." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" she asked confused.

"No!" I yelled.

"Well lets get rid of them first!" she yelled

"Fine." I said. Once we thought we lost them we stole two cloaks from a store. And put the hoods over our faces. We also buttoned it, to cover our self's. We slowly walked back to the big building where we just recently ran out of, and climbed up into the building. And grabbed the bag then we jumped out of the window this time landing on a person. We hurried and got off running but it tackled me to the ground, Holding a knife up to my neck.

"Run Mersades!" I screamed.

"But." She said.

"Run!" and she ran. I smiled then looked at the person who tackled me.

"Naruto?"

"Kyrie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys another short chapter … sorry if I'm really slow at updating but I have school and stuff so… yea. Chapter 4 yay! Review please! Thank you and good night… or morning… or afternoon… whatever! Just bye.

Don't own Naruto!

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" I yelled at him. "And why did you tackle me?"

"Well I don't know! When you see suspicious people coming out of the interrogation room you ask questions!" he yelled. People? Am I missing somebody?

"Mersades!" I said and shoved him off of me. "I have to go find her!" then I looked at him straight in the eye, absolutely furious.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You!" I screamed. "You did this to us! We followed you! I had to run cause of you!" I jabbed my finger at him. "We got chained up cause of you!" he started to back up. "You're friends with these… these knives throwing people!"

"It's not what you think!" Naruto said waving his hands.

"I lost Mersades because of you!" I screamed at him. Then I noticed something "I can't get home because of you!" I ran the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" he yelled. I turned around.

"First away from the enemy!" I yelled pointing a finger at him to indicate that he's the enemy. "Then to find Mersades." I ran away leaving Naruto standing there.

I ran and ran but I couldn't find Mersades. I looked in alleyways, buildings every where.

But the building that had had the interrogation room in it. I started walking to the building. I need a plan, I thought. Then when I finally made up my plan I ran straight to the building.

When I got to the building I heard somebody coming so I hid. I turned to see who was going by. What I saw was Mersades with cuts on her arm, which was behind her back, going into the building with the masked men surrounding her. I ran up to them.

"Take me!" I screamed at them. They looked at me question. Mersades kicked a guy in the head, knocking him out. I tripped a guy, and jumped on his shoulders.

"Where's the button?" I yelled at Mersades.

"What button?" she asked.

"The one that makes them pass out." I said.

"Right here!" she yelled and karate chopped him in the shoulder.

"WTF!" I said. Another masked man up to me and drew out a knife. He kept trying to stab and slice me but I kept on dodging his moves.

"How'd you learn that?" Mersades asked fighting her masked man.

"Sophia, when she tried to kill me." I said, still dodging the mans knife. "And Dance, dance revolution." I said. Now me and mersades we back to back looking at three enemies.

"Ready?" Mersades asked.

"Always." I said, as we locked arms. I pushed Mersades up on my back, and started going round and round. After two of the enemies were on the ground were on the ground, we looked at the last enemy and smiled. "Thank you movies!" I yelled.

"Last one." I said, and high fived Mersades.

"Yep." Mersades said. The man slightly turned his head. He started doing weird hand signs.

"Screw this!" he yelled, as he finished his hand signs.

"Screw w-" but I didn't get to my sentence, because a mountain of water came rushing at us from a near by pond.

The masked man said something but I couldn't hear it because I was to busy drowning. Then I felt a deep shock. Literally Shock, as in electricity. It was sunny out where did electricity come from? I passed out.

I woke up in a white room. Am I dead? I pinched myself. Nope. Then that must mean I'm in the interrogation room. This time though I was chained by my hands and feet chains leading up to the wall and the ground. I looked over to see Mersades in the same position. There fifteen masked men around us with arms crossed. I looked down at my self I was in a white dress. I looked over at Mersades. So was she.

"Who undressed me?" I asked pissed off. None of them said anything. "I think I have the right to know!" I yelled. "perverts." I muttered. I started jumping up and down on the chains. Wiggling and twisting, I screamed in frustration, making Mersades talk in her sleep.

"MOM IT'S A SATURDAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. I started laughing. Now let's wake her up.

"MERSADES THE COPS ARE HERE!" I yelled at her. She didn't do anything. "Look! It's a hot guy that's shirtless!" I yelled again.

"I CALL DIBBS!" she yelled then realized were she was.

"Aw shoot." She said, and then looked at me. "Who said there was a hot guy in here." She said. I was about to say something but a hot guy came in, you could see his abs through his shirt. He had black hair and a sexy grin on his face. Mersades started drooling.

"Hello ladies." He said and nodded to Mersades. "Hope you don't mind, but I had to change you guys clothes." He smiled. Why was he acting so nice? Then I figured it out… they were trying to seduce us then when we trust the hot guy (or think were going to get to go on a date with him.) Which is a pretty good idea, well to interrogate Mersades that is, he asks us questions about what we were doing and stuff, and Mersades answers, Bastards. I looked at Mersades to see if she was getting any of this. Of course she wasn't.

"Oh I don't mind that at all." Mersades said. The masked men looked down in disgust, as the other man flirted with Mersades, and me.

"I'm Akio." He said and put hand over his heart.

"May I ask what your names are?" he asked.

"No." I said simply. Mersades gave me a look that said 'what the hell.'

"Feisty huh I like feisty." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm feisty!" yelled Mersades.

"I'm sure you are." He said then looked back at me. He was very close to me; I could see the weird knife hanging out of his pocket. It's all or nothing. I kneed him in the balls. Unlike Ibiki he actually grabbed his hurt manhood. When he wasn't looking I took the weird knife. None of the other men noticed this either. Two of the men laughed, at poor Akio.

"Oh Akio are you okay?" Mersades said in a sweet voice. I need to distract her… but how. Got it!

"Man if Jesse was here…" I said reminding her that she had an uber crush on him, Mersades face paled. She gave me a cold stare.

"You wouldn't" she said coldly.

"I would" I said, giving her a warning look. Akio gave me a cold stare. He went over to Mersades and tried to win her back. I silently started cutting my wrists. (Not emo doing this for a reason.) I stared to get dizzy. I shoved the weird knife in my bra, and then pretended to faint. The masked men saw my bloody wrists and rushed to my side. As they were un-cuffing me, Mersades was screaming my name. I winked at her when the masked men were not looking. Mersades smiled and nodded. I think I cut too deep… did not mean for that to happen. Once I was fully un-cuffed I took out the weird knife and stabbed one of the men in the leg. Then grabbed the keys, and made a run for Mersades. I was almost done unlocking her arm when the men started pulling her off of me. I ignored them and unlocked her arm then focused on her leg, I unlocked her leg then moved on to the next leg but somebody was stepping on my hand. I still tried to unlock it but somebody placed some kind of ninja shoe on my hand making it immobile. I looked up it was Akio.

"What are you doing!" Mersades yelled at him.

"Shut up!" yelled Akio, and he slapped Mersades. I bit into his leg. "Bitch!" he said and kicked me in the head.

"Hey! You're the bad guy!" Mersades said just noticing this.

"You just noticed that!" yelled at her.

"Yea…" she said, Embarrassed. She used her free hand to punch Akio in the face. "Don't mess with me or my friends."

"Nice speech." I said. One of the masked men tried to stab Mersades, but before he could reach her I put my self in front of Mersades. The knife sunk into my stomach. I lost too much blood I thought to myself, as I passed out again. Wow I pass out a lot I thought to myself as somebody was screaming my name.

But it wasn't Mersades voice.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. hey sorry I haven't updated in a while… that's all… for now.

I don't own Naruto… I do own Mersades and kyrie, and the people from the school… hail Jashin ^. ^

The voice… it belonged to… a… man, It wasn't just any man… this man seemed… familiar.

This time I woke up in a normal hospital room. Mersades was not in this room with me though. That's when I started to flip out.

"OMG where's Mersades!" I said then looked around and started biting my nails. "This can't be happening!" I said and looked franticly around the room. "What are they doing to her!" I gasped as the image of Mersades being tied up to a chair blind folded and being tortured. "No. no. NO!" I yelled the last word at the top of my lungs. I twisted around and noticed that I was bleeding through my bandages. I sat up in the bed and touched it.

Just then Naruto and Mersades came in. Mersades ran up to me and gave me a comforting hug. After we were done hugging I gave Naruto a cold stare.

"No, no Kyrie, he's on our side, he explained everything to me! Come on just here him out. Please? For me?" she begged.

"Fine, fine." I said then softened my glare "Explain." Naruto was about to say something but before he could, a girl with pink hair barged in the room. She took one look at me, and then saw that I was bleeding. She immediately came over and started doing those weird hand signs again. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit me like last time. But instead I felt my-self healing. I slowly opened my eyes seeing the pink haired girl healing me.

"Mersades I don't think were in Kansas anymore." I whispered. She just laughed.

"Its okay this is Sakura, she also healed me, she's like a medical ni-" she started but couldn't finish cause I interrupted her.

"Sakura, Your school nurse?" I asked Naruto.

"School nurse?" Sakura and Mersades asked in union clearly confused. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What other things have you lied about?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Why do you think I'm always the bad guy?" He grumbled annoyed, then threw his arms up. "I need to talk to both of you outside!" he said rather loudly. Well that was random. But we still walked out the door with him, Sakura started to follow but Naruto told her to go… sort of nicely. Once we were in a forest he looked pretty much around every tree.

"Ok really what is it." I asked. Naruto sighed then looked straight into my eyes.

"Know body knows… about your world… and don't tell anybody ok?" he asked. What the hell was he talking about other worlds?

"Other worlds? Come on I'm not two." I said and crossed my arms.

"He's telling the truth kyrie, there's actually a secret pond that's far away from the city, and it's in a secret cave that only Naruto knows about. Were scared that there going to come and wipe out our world, then take over it…" she said looking at the ground "I've actually seen it my self… we went back and checked the time… but its weird its like time stopped when we were gone." I could tell they were serious but I couldn't help but feel like I was getting punked.

"Prove it." I said and they did, Naruto and Mersades took me to a pond and it really was magical, we went back to the current time and checked our time, strangely enough only six minutes had passed. Then we went back. "Explain." I said. Naruto told me about every thing, like the ANBU, the Hokage, every thing, even the demon in his stomach. He looked away ready for me to scream and run. But I didn't. He looked up questioning me.

"Why aren't you running?" he asked.

"Cause it doesn't matter to me." I said

"So you don't believe me?" Naruto sadly asked.

"Quite the opposite, I just simply hate it when people judge people what… well in your case is inside you. It matters on your personality, to me any way" I said. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Really?" he asked, and broke into a goofy grin.

"Well yea." I said then turned around. "But I have one question…"

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Aren't they going to… well ask questions?"

"Don't worry we got that covered." Mersades said. "All we have to do is get the Kazekages permission too."

"He will probably say yes… but tell him Naruto Uzumaki and the Hokage asked"

"You friends?" Mersades asked.

"Yep." Naruto said proud.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Sorry but this is a solo mission, for you guys, I cant come." He said.

"Oh… well when do we go?" I asked

"Now." he said tossing us a bag. I looked inside, there was a map, paper for the Kazekage to sign and water and food. I looked at the map and nodded, then started to walk west. I waved my hand at him to say good bye. Mersades hugged him, said a few words then caught up to me.

"Cant wait I'm so energized." She said exited "Oh man our first mission!" I rolled my eyes, and took out the paper that the Kazekage was supposed to sign and read it.

"Cool we get weapons! Well I get one…" I said and looked over at Mersades to see if she was sad she didn't get a weapon. She wasn't.

"Don't worry I already got one!" and showed me her… gun?

"Um where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh I got it from our world, and a lot of ammo, my mom gave me one, with some bullets "you get this until you get your weapon." She said and showed me her other gun.

"Wow gangster much?" I said and we laughed. Then we started walking into the desert, Great. Mersades grabbed water from my bag. We saw a sand storm and decided to hide in a near by cave. After it was over we kept on moving and finally we reached the city. I swear we took two steps before Mersades screamed.

"Terrorist!" she yelled pointing to everybody she saw. A man came up to us. He had fiery red hair and was pale, plus he looked like he could use some sleep. Mersades immediately shut up, when she saw him, not because she was scared but because in her point of view he was extremely hot. She blushed, and he gave her a weird look.

"Hi" Mersades said dreamily. The boy was very confused.

"Hello." He said.

"Do you mind telling me were the… the…" I said then quickly looked at the paper the Kazekage had to sign. "Kazekage is?" I said.

"That would be me." He said slightly amused. Wow… dude he's like our age though! "You're kidding right?" I stared shockingly at him. "But you're like… our age."

"Well… yes you could say I became Kazekage at a rather young age." He said.

"Well we need you to sign this." I said and handed him the sheet. He read it carefully then looked up.

"Well we can get your choice of weapon now… but I need to go to my office to sign this." He said. "Follow me." And we did. On the way to the office we stopped at the weapon storage, and he let me pick out a weapon, and of course I picked up a katana. I picked one that was as black as night on the blade and a gold rim on the handle. If you press a button poison will ooze out of a secret compartment and it will go on the blade, one slice and the enemy will be paralyzed and worst case scenario they die. Afterwards though we went to his office and he signed the papers. Since there was another sandstorm though we decided that it would be best to send the night there.

Mersades was sleeping and I was awake thinking of what has happened so far. Well I was in my concentration mode I heard a loud thump on the roof. With just a weird white ninja dress I got from one of the friends I already made here, I walked out the door with my sword in my hand.

What I found out side though, was very, very hard to describe.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hi….sorry I haven't updated lately I've just been lazy and did want to revise this chapter… And if there were any misspelled words like in this chapter I noticed that before I spelled Gaara wrong so I' m sorry if I did misspell any.

Don't own Naruto. I do own kyrie, and Mersades though.

What I saw was a blonde haired man standing on a bird, with the Kazekage not looking very happy at him. They stared at me. Somehow I think this was an enemy.

"Freeze!" Mersades said and pointed her gun at him, while running up to me.

"What is that?" He said pointing his finger at her gun. Mersades started trying to shoot him but failed horribly

"Maybe I should take you with me? You and your contraption." he said with an bored expression. His bird started coming towards me, as soon as he jumped off of it. Gaara started fighting the blonde guy and the bird tried to swallow me.

"RUN MERSADES!" I screamed. Then jumped off a building with Mersades. Wow Kyrie genius plan. Now what happened next was good and bad. The good thing was we landed on something and didn't die; the bad thing was we landed in the bird's mouth. So wasn't what I was expecting… the bird was totally hollow inside, crowded because two people were in it, but still hollow.

"Move your leg!" Mersades said. I tried to move but then I was stuck on her shirt. It was like playing twister in there. I saw a tunnel of light suddenly and I crawled towards it. Hitting Mersades about seven times on the way though. Once I got out Mersades followed. I looked up to see this giant guy in a cloak standing right beside us.

"Why did Deidara send two girls here?" he asked confused. We said nothing. He looked at Mersades. Don't do it, I begged him please don't make her say anything. But as I was silently praying inside my head Mr. bulky got annoyed. "You girl, Answer me!" crap. And I say crap because he kind of reminds me of…

"You look just like JESSIE!" Mersades squealed with delight.

"Sorry my friend is… special…" I say apologetically hoping he will understand. Mersades gave me a cold stare understanding when I said 'Special'

"And are you special?" he asked me. Wow he wasn't getting this.

"She's way more special than me!" Mersades said. He looked at both of us.

"Now I have to take both…" he said annoyed.

"Yea… um… our, our…." I started but couldn't find an excuse to get the hell out of there.

"Our biscuits are burning!" Mersades exclaimed. The man gave us a weird look before knocking us out with a giant tail.

When I woke up I was in a lush green forest. Leaning against the tree, I slowly opened my eyes then I blinked twice, to see a red head nice looking boy fixing something… I tried to get a closer look as to what he was working on but couldn't quite see it.

"Nice to see you're awake." He said not looking up. How'd he know?

"Well… um…. Yea…" I said looking down and blushing. There was an awkward silence. "So what are you working on?"

"You're asking the enemy this?" he said not looking up his work.

"Every enemy, has a good side." I said smiling.

"Not me." He said bored.

"I can already tell you do." I said amused.

"Well your wrong."

"That's your opinion."

"My opinions right."

"What ever you want to think."

"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" she said and looked around. "This isn't my house." She looked at me and the man. "Mersades, how's it going?" She said to him and held out her hand.

"Kyrie, hi" I said and smiled, also holding out my hand.

"Sasori." Sasori said, waving are hands away.

"So what are you working on?" Mersades said trying to looking over. It looked like a doll… the doll that attacked us. Then the blonde haired man came in, his arm looked broken.

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Nope, lets go" he said annoyed.

"Where?" Mersades and I asked together.

"To the base." Sasori grunted, and moved his bangs out of the way with his nail painted hands. Mersades and I ogoled at him.

Mersades and I silently agreed that if Sasori did that again, we'd go anywhere with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I think I'm not going to put any more… So if it doesn't say A.N. on it then it's just the story starting… I think I said that right… Oh and hidans not going to be cussing cuz well…the rating and stuff. The next chapters going to be a day in the akatsuki and I'm planning that the akatsuki will be with Kyrie and Mersades for awhile teaching them justsus…

Disclaimer (Do I have to put this here?): I don't own Naruto.

The thing is when we reached the clearing they knocked us out… again… something about, 'can't let you know where the base is.' And when I woke up I was expecting to wake up in a white room, but no. I woke up in a room where there was no bed, no electricity, and I didn't even get to see Sasori do his sexy hair thing again!

But I can't help but wonder why they would room Mersades and I together… I mean they took our weapons away so I know they aren't stupid but do they think Mersades and I aren't capable of doing some destruction?

I woke Mersades up, and surprisingly she got up rather fast, but as soon as she stood up two giant men escorted us out of the room rather roughly and shoved us into the center of a bunch of men. I spotted Sasori and smiled.

A man with piercings all over his face stood in front of us, and crossed his arms.

"Are we in trouble?" Mersades asked and I did a face palm.

"Sasori said that two said you were special, explain." The man said ignoring Mersades question. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"In our language special means specially retarded." Mersades said pursing her lips to keep from laughing also.

"Retarded?" The giant blue man to our right said confused.

I couldn't hold it anymore, and neither could Mersades, we rolled on the cold floor laughing our butts off and holding our sides. The men around us looked confused. I got up and wiped a tear out from under my eye.

"It mean incredibly stupid, just like…" I was about to finish but the men threw us back in our cell.

"Nice going kyrie." Mersades pouted.

"I try." I said and held up a needle that I found in the cell.

"Yes!" Mersades smiled and fist pumped.

I gave her the needle knowing that she knew how to pick a lock. She worked her magic and It unlocked with a click.

We raced down the hallway and stumbled upon a kitchen. My stomach growled and we made the stupid choice of eating before we go.

I cooked Mersades and I some food, I accidentally made way too much but I didn't really care. While I was cooking Mersades being the neat freak she is started to clean the horribly messy counters. After she put the food away and threw away the spoiled food she started sweeping the ground. She started to set the table for me and her. My wonderful smell of cooking filled the air. It was just stir fry vegetables with pork but I think I did a good job. I put a mat on the table and put the pan on top of it with a giant fork I found in one of the drawers. The littler forks were already set out by Mersades, with napkins that Mersades managed to find.

We put some food on our plates, but as we were about to eat we heard what seemed like a stampede coming at us. We slowly turned our head to see six men running straight for us. They stopped suddenly and looked at the kitchen.

"It's spotless." A man with a giant scythe said they all nodded and then there heads snapped to the pan that was on the table.

"Food!" Somebody yelled. They all sat down at the table. Most of them crossed there arms and the others looked up at me expectantly. I sighed and got some more plates. After we got situated we had a huge conversation and I learned everybody's name pretty soon I felt at home, I really liked everybody, even Hidan and I knew they felt the same way. Pein and Konan came in at the middle of our dinner and they came to the table at the same time which made me a little suspicious of what they were doing together, after everybody was done there was an awkward silence.

"Mersades, Kyrie… I was wondering… if you'd like to live with us."

"Yeah so we don't have to kill you!" Hidan yelled, Silence.

"Of course Kyrie's going to have to cook and Mersades has to clean as your payment for staying here, and as Hidan said, not dieing." Pein smirked.

"And where might we sleep?" I asked.

"Well, we don't have any rooms besides the cell which I doubt you would want to sleep in so each of you get to pick a roommate."

"Done!" Mersades screamed.

"I call Sasori!" I yelled raising my hand.

"Then I call Pein!" Mersades smiled widely but it instantly dropped when Pein said no. "Fine then… Deidara!"

"What!" He yelled. Pein gave him a dirty look and Deidara sighed before saying, "Fine." Sasori just grunted.

"I got Sexy!" Mersades laughed, "Come on show me to our room, sweetheart" You could literally see a vein pop out of Deidaras head. No doubt she was going to flirt with him until we were kicked out.

"No." Pein said and Mersades Pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

I could hear the drums beating and the guitar strings, displaying a vibe.

"Whoa, oh, oh." Mersades and I sang together.

"I can't believe I didn't say this sooner, I just believe that I was all displaced." I whispered in Sasori and me room, closing my eyes. I knew Sasori was looking at me though. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll get to speaking; let you know how I feel." Mersades smiled as she danced around the kitchen. Deidara raised his eyebrow at her. "I'll get to judging make you see my appeal."

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh." I sang, and jumped onto the top of the bed.

"No one will ever see the things the way I do." I put my hand to my chest.

"No one will try." Mersades picked up a spoon and sang to it.

"And all my friends think I'm gone but I swear." I closed my eyes.

"I swear I'm not." Mersades closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Deidara sighed.

"This makes me that I'll never be quite normal." I sang with my heart.

"This makes me feel like I'll never get out alive." Mersades sang ignoring Deidara. I sang along with her.

"You probably won't." Sasori shook his head.

"You just have to ruin my moment." Mersades said, placing her hand on her hip, when Deidara blew up one of his birds by her face.

"Please I could if I wanted to." I said, sticking my nose in the air, and walking over to the door, I slammed the door shut and went over Mersades to see her bickering with Deidara. I just sighed and walked over to the fridge. They stopped there pointless arguing and looked at me.

"What's for dinner?" Deidara asked and smirked. I looked at the fridge with only had some fruit in it. My eyebrow twitched.

"Fruit." I hissed and tossed him an apple.

"That's not the reason I'm letting you live kyrie, Mersades is fulfilling her duty, make a real dinner." Pein said coming out from nowhere.

"There's no ingredients!" I hollered.

"Then go buy some more." Deidara said tossing back the apple, I caught it and put it back into the fridge.

"Were not allowed to leave this place." Mersades sighed.

"That would be false." Pein started walking back to where ever he goes, "Since two of you are going then two babysitters, Deidara and Sasori shall go with you, my word is final." He yelled that last part after Deidara tried to protest.

"Alright we're going now then, Kyrie go get Sasori!" Mersades ordered while pushing Deidara into there room so they could get dressed of course Deidara was going to change In the bathroom, but you could still hear him complaining, and Mersades telling him that 'It's a Date!'

I slowly walked over to Sasori and my room. I opened the door and he didn't bother to look at me.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed he couldn't get any time to himself.

"You are to come shopping with Mersades, Deidara, and I, orders by Pein." I smiled loving how smart I sounded. He just gave me a frustrated sigh.

"I should put this on then." He whispered to himself.

"No you're not." I quickly said. Sasori raised him eyebrow at me. "Um… Mersades would kill me if that happened!" Truth is standing next to him when he's in that thing isn't appealing, but with the wind softly blowing today; he HAS to flip his hair!

"Right…" he said. "Then I get the bathroom."

I went over to my dresser and sighed at my pathetic stack of clothes. I wore a white dress and as I was getting into it Sasori came I'm glad I was wearing my underwear and bra but being around perverts at my school, I honestly didn't mind. I quickly got into my dress and looked at him. He was wearing the usual Akatsuki stuff and of course with the hat. He didn't really have a reaction, I don't know if it was the fact that this has happened before or if he doesn't mind it.

"You done with the bathroom?" I say, pointing at the room. He just nodded and walked out the door to Mersades and Deidara.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my outfit, and shook my head, I was a little self conscious since Mersades said it was a date, I changed into a scarlet red dress, with my Vans (I hate high-heels, self conscious or not.) and a black ribbon in my hair, after doing a self check-out I walked out the door, and Deidara whistled, and Mersades shoved him away from me.

"She's out of your league." Mersades smirked.

"Alright let's go!" I yelled pointing at the door. I turned around confused, "Wait, where's the market?"

"Depends on what items we're getting." Sasori said plainly, and walked out the door.

"Well we need these…" I said and showed him the list. (A.N. sorry I'm lazy and didn't want to write the list.)

"For some of these ingredients we need to go to a different village…" Sasori said as he read the list, and handed it back to me.

"But to what village?" Mersades questioned.

"Probably a village that hasn't heard of the Akatsuki yet." I commented.

"Well… we could do the sand village…" Mersades said.

"But we just stole their Jinjuriki." I said calmly.

"Yes, but they wouldn't expect us to come back so early." Mersades said ignoring the 'stupid' looks she was getting from Sasori and Deidara.

"That's where you're wrong." Sasori said.

"There Jinjuriki was also the Kazekage, so they are vulnerable of being token over." Deidara said.

"We have the Kazekage?" Mersades said, looking like she was going to cry, I could tell she liked the Kazekage.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Deidara questioned.

"No, we didn't." I whispered. Mersades snapped back to herself thinking they weren't going to hurt him. I knew that wasn't true and deep down she did to.

"Besides, they're probably looking for Kyrie, and Mersades." Sasori said and looked at us. "Have you been to any other villages?"

"Yeah, the Leaf." Mersades and I said.

"I doubt there looking for us though we hardly knew anybody… well besides Naruto…" I was about to say more but Sasori and Deidara cut me off.

"What's your relation with The Nine-tails." They said in union.

"We were just acquaintances." I answered. "Alright what village?" But they still eyed me suspiciously. "He probably thinks I betrayed him or something, but we have no ties with anyone."

"Fine, Lets go to the Leaf village." Sasori said. I was shocked.

"W-Wait what!" I exclaimed.

"I like a little challenge, But wait here." He said and dragged Deidara back into the base. When they came out they were wearing the Akatsuki cloaks but without the clouds, and weren't wearing the hats, which was kind of sad, cause Sasori looks hot with the hat.

"All right lets do this!" I yelled. "Uh… Where do we go?" Sasori and Deidara just sighed and lead us to the Hidden leaf village.


	9. Chapter 9

Mersades kept hitting on guys, but I knew her mind was stuck on Gaara; she would talk about him every day, until…

"Kyrie, we should escape." Mersades said, lying on her bed. She was fidgeting and she never does that.

"Why?" I asked, "We have everything here."

"Well… I mean… I just don't feel right here, being on the bad guy team, and I want to explain things to Gaara…" She sighed, "I don't want him to think I'm a traitor." I thought about it for a little while, I've been dragging Mersades down for years, maybe it's time I repay her.

"Fine… but only if you're sure, I mean Gaara could have a girl friend, he is the Kazekage." Mersades eyes shined "How do you propose we do it though, were outnumbered, and there still a higher rank than us."

"Well, I'm guessing the Leaf is looking for Gaara right? So if they find this base then all will be fine, we just wait… but Gaara will die if they continue soon so will give them time or Gaara will die and we'll have to stop the meeting before he does." She explained, and I nodded my head.

"Then we wait." I nodded.

_^.^ next morning^.^ _

"Kyrie! Mersades!" Pein yelled.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled, sleepily, rubbing one eye.

"Now." He said with a strict tone. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed, dragging Mersades by the ankle. I lifted her up, so she was completely upside-down, she dropped her on the floor waking her up as she got up unsteadily. She fell over and I grabbed her hand but she pulled me crashing down. Pein sighed and walked over to us. We sat on our butts and flashed a smiled at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you go on this mission…" Pein said turning around. Mersades and my eyes shone excitement, as we got up, and saluted Pein.

"We can do it!" Mersades smiled.

"Yea, we'll prove it to you!" I smiled along with Mersades.

"Fine, Your mission, Kyrie, is to help stall the Kyuubi, with Itachi. Mersades, you'll be with Kisame, and you'll be stalling another group."

"We're not going together?" I asked disappointed.

"No, you're mission was clear, go find Kisame and Itachi after, your… ready." He looked at Mersades and my Pajamas before walking off. I stuck my tongue at him.

"How are supposed to stall them when-." I covered Mersades mouth. They could be listening.

"I'm sure Naruto will find out a way, we're just stalling, so I'm sure he'll catch up to speed later." I nodded. I heard Gaaras moans of pain, and I felt Mersades cringe.

"Will he be alright?" Mersades asked calmly. I nodded.

"But Mersades, I want you to think about something before we do anything and give me and honest answer… Gaara is just a boy; he could just be a crush." Mersades was about to complain but I held up a hand, to silence her. "And even if you do love him, what makes you think he'll love you back, you barely spoke and are probably considered a traitor, we're with the Akatsuki, and seeing as what there doing to him, do think he'll want to talk to you? He's the Kazekage, there are probably girls after him, or he could be looking for someone with a higher rank. Not to mention he is a tailed beast, you might hate him for that in the future and if you don't is he really the best for you? Akatsuki, is our family, do you really want to betray them?"

"Well…" Mersades started, and she put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "Even if he won't be with me, look at me or talk to me, he'll be in my heart. If he calls me a traitor, it will hurt I know this, but not helping him will cause regret in my heart forever. If he's looking for girls of a higher rank than I'll be the best damn ninja there is! If there's girl chasing after him, I'll shove them outta the course and into the garbage can!" Mersades laughed. "You said before… that people should be judged on the inside, well I fell in love with the Gaara that's on the inside, and his inside is his outside too… you never see that anymore. The Akatsuki are our family yes… but, what there doing is wrong, and I have a really good feeling they wont understand if we reason with them, so we show them the hard way, but keep them in our hearts as well." Mersades sighed and put down her hand, and opened her eyes. I nodded and we went off into our bed room and got dressed.

Mersades was wearing an Akatsuki dress, with red frills and let her short hair out. (If you are having a hard time picturing this or if you're not I still recommend looking at this picture, it's the outfit on Mersades: .com/albums/kk39/hnanimegrl88/Naruto% )

I put on a V neck shirt, that had a skirt, which was buckled on the other side with ninja glove, and Akatsuki glove, on one hand and a ninja glove on the other, with my vans on which looked weird with the outfit but I love these shoes! The whole thing had a Akatsuki pattern on it with a kunai pouch, on my thigh and my katanna on my back with my long hair flowing. (If you are having a hard time picturing this or if you're not I still recommend looking at this picture, it's the outfit on Kyrie: .com/albums/ww198/itachirocs/akatsuki_ ….)

We probably would have picked something else but we had to make do with these since we borrowed these from Konan. We went out and split up, and I found my partner, I hope Mersades did without any interruptions.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. This chapter has point of views for Mersades and Kyrie.

O.o Mersades's POV o.O

I spotted Kisame, and a group of Leaf ninja, I growled a little at Kisames stupidity. Why was he was starting a fight without me? Stupid fish. I jumped down and breathed heavily beside Kisame, he grinned at me.

"Tired Kyrie?" Kisame teased.

"No, you stupid… fish." I breathed. I looked at the confused group of leaf ninja, and glared at them.

"I'm new at this OK?" I barked.

:3 Kyrie's POV :3

"Itachi!" I yelled, he looked at me with uncertainty, in his eyes, but non the less ignored me.

"You ready?" I asked, breathing a little hard, Mersades must be having a difficult time running, maybe she should train when told to. He nodded and we got into a clearing and I leaned against a tree. But then I got bored so I climbed up it, and practiced with my chakra control by jumping off and trying to walk up it. I successfully did it and decided to just hang upside-down.

"You're going to drain your chakra." Itachi commented, still not looking at me.

"You worry to much!" I smiled and crossed my arms. Then Naruto came into sight, and I lost control of my chakra and fell off the tree. The ninja looked at me confused, but still scared of Itachi.

I jolted up and Narutos jaw dropped.

"Hey! I'm as strong as he is!" I hissed. I walked forward a little and tripped over a vine. "Don't let that distract you from what I just said; I have trained under awesome Ninja including this dude." I said pointing my thumb at Itachi while getting off the ground. "And, I'm a way higher rank than you guys!"

"W-what rank are you, Kyrie?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Glad you asked, according to the other members, I'm a genin!" I smiled with pride. Every body was laughing beside of course Itachi who looked like he could use some Advil.

"That's the lowest level of ninja!" Naruto laughed, as my smiled fell to a frown.

"Hey isn't that…" Sakura started glaring at Itachi.

"So soon." The man in the Mask stated.

"I know you." Naruto growled. I rolled my eyes.

Great you discovered the mystery captain obvious.

O.o Mersades POV o.O

"Unreal his chakra levels are off the charts!" The vein poppin' guy exclaimed.

"Yes, I know I am, but you see, you have clearly been mistaken, you see I am female that a fish guy is male from what I know of, and… and… oh you meant him! Wow I thought you were retarded or something!" I laughed. He looked at me angrily.

What did I say?

"Anyway I've never seen anyone but Naruto with that much chakra." Vein poppin guy said.

"You're hot you know that, and I am so not talking temperature." I laughed again "Oh wait sorry I'm taken, jeez you should know what a girl in love looks like when you see one pervert!" I yelled. Sorry Gaara I'll totally kill this guy for you. I already know what you'd say,

"Oh Mersades my dearest! How I love you so! I shall take care of this ruffian, don't worry princess! And I would say, No! Gaara do not be so angry, I will kick his butt for you! And he would get down on one knee and say, Oh my dearest, my loveliest you're so sweet and gentle and as beautiful, and calm as the ocean, will you marry me! And I would say! YES! And we would be happily married and have sixty four babies and grow old together and die in each others arms!" I giggled like a school girl… wait I am a school girl… oh well… anyway, and just realized I just said all this out loud. "Woops." I muttered. Kisame looked at me, and slowly realized what I just said. I paled a little bit.

"You mean… the… Jinjuriki?" He slowly processed this. "You are so grounded." He turned back to the crowd behind.

"B-but." I slowly put up a finger. No, not the middle one.

"The only way you can get out of this is if you deny your love for him, in front of Pein." He stated, I looked down sadly, and nodded.

"Like he would love you." The vein poppin' guy stated. "You're a traitor." I leaned my head down sadly.

:3 Kyrie's POV :3

The battle field was quite, and since Naruto was silent he clearly marked me as a traitor, or was told to mark me as a traitor. I looked down slowly but looked back up with determination, in my hazel eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto growled once again. I looked around as the light breeze blew my hair. Sakura gasped. REALLY, DIDN'T YOU JUST ASSUME YOU KNEW HIM, LIKE FIVE FLIPPEN SECONDS AGO! I looked at Itachi seeing his handy dandy Sharinggan out.

How much you want to bet that one them thinking, that's Itachi Uchiha or something close right about now, yeah Sakura I'm watching you.

"So, that's the one, the child who wiped out his entire clan." The old hag stated, she looked like somebody I knew… I had already been informed about Itachi from a very angry Deidara, so I wasn't surprised.

"Kakashi, Naruto, It's been awhile." Itachi stated. Whoa dude, he paints his nails.

"Indeed." I joined into the conversation, but they ignored me. I glared at them.

"It wasn't enough for you huh? You had go after Gaara as well!" Naruto, glowered at Itachi. Um hello? They stole me to! "I'll destroy every last one of you!" He roared. DUDE! I'M ONE OF THEM! Y-you hurt my feelings. Not really, but still, come on I'm right here!

"Everyone! What ever you do don't look him in the eyes!" Kakashi yelled, and Itachi showed some emotion of being pissed off.

O.o Mersades POV o.O

"So there from the Akatsuki!" vein poppin eye dude growled, to his teammates.

"No really?" I rolled my eyes "I never would have guessed."

Kisame did a creepy laugh before throwing his sword in the air.

"Water Style: Exploding water… Jet wave!" He clapped his hands together. Yep I can do that jutsu…

"Get ready." The older disco bushy brow guy looked at his teammates in warning.

"Ready or not here I come!" I heard him yell. I was behind him on a rock watching an ant cross by very slowly.

:3 Kyrie's P to the O to the V :3

"Itachi's Genjustu is a visual jutsu." Kakashi stated, "Avoid eye contact with him, and his Jutsu won't take affect."

"Yeah I know that." Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"ok I get that, but then how are you supposed to fight him?" Sakura asked.  
>My head was screaming 'OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE TRY USING YOUR HEAD, DURP!'<p>

I looked at the scenery around me, Let's see here, Itachi's FaceBook status, I'm pissed, and the other two are serious… about Itachi I mean, seriously, I'm apart of the friggen Akatsuki! If there was one thing I was good at it was kunai throwing. I grabbed my kunai secretly and threw it, cutting Sakuras arm slightly, but on purpose.

"Genin or not I am apart of the Akatsuki so you should'nt let your guard down around me so easily, even you… Naruto." I added the pause for effect and smiled inside at my work, I must look so cool right now!

They now looked at me with caution but Naruto was still depressed, I could tell. He looked like Mersades after she dropped her chocolate on the floor and people stepped on it.

"That's the tricky part." Kakashi stated. Are they seriously devising a plan right in front of us? "You have to anticipate his moves by watching his feet." No shoot captain obvious.

"But that's like fighting with one arm tied behind your back." Sakura said through her teeth.

"Try fighting with no hands." I said and lean forward with boredom.

"The Uchiha clan, it's been a long time since I went up against one of them." The old lady stated. "Don't be surprised I've been around."

WOAH WHAT?

"There's only one way to defeat a visual jutsu like that." The old lady stated again. I couldn't help but laugh as my very perverted mind began working… now it all made sense! She Knows Itachi, oh wonder how, he's just a S-rank ninja, no wonder the old lady knew him, and I'm guessing that's not the first Uchiha she's… erm 'met' if you know what I mean, and really saying 'don't be surprised I've been around' right in front of Naruto too, it's like saying 'hey after this I'll give you some experience, in my bedroom, oh no don't worry I've been around', I call pedophile on her! And really, old lady would you mind telling how to beat that 'VISUAL' jutsu? God I'm going to have nightmares for weeks! You probably will to.

"Yeah like what?" Naruto asked. Do I have to say how perfect that went with what I just thought? Screw it I'm out of here! I don't need this old hag hitting on Naruto, it's just too scary.

I got up and began to leave, just anywhere, but here please.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Base, I think I'm going to throw up." I said walking away. Itachi nodded.

"Kyrie! Stop! You don't have to go, you can still come back to the leaf, and you won't be marked as a traitor!" Naruto yelled. I turned around and winked at him before turning back around and running away.

I could have sworn as I ran away I heard Naruto say "I'll take the rear." No just my imagination right? RIGHT?

O.o Mersades POV o.O

Fudge this!

No really fudge this, I'm going back to the base, this mission sucks! Kisame won't even let me do anything.

Fudge, fudge, fudgedy, fudge, fudge. Fudge.

I walk away without talking to Kisame.

I saw Kyrie and ran over to her.

"Come on we should go." I stated Kyrie nodded, in approval.


End file.
